Best Friends with Bass
by AmandaDaPanda
Summary: Amanda moves to NYC and digs up some things up from her and Chucks past...


**Ok this is my second Gossip Girl fanfic and it will be the first one I finish I swear okay! My last story Missing I gave up on because I made it too long and school had gotten in the way but this time I feel more committed because school has calmed down a bit now. This fanfic is basically writing myself into Gossip Girl, Amanda Mary Thomason. This takes place in Season 2 but Chuck and Blair are dating.**

Amanda sat in her seat on the private jet next to her sister Sarah. Her family were moving from the Hamptons to NYC. They were the Thomason's, a family of overachievers. Amanda's family were all good at a lot of things. Her Mother, Marina Thomason was a world famous Opera singer who was known world round. Her Father was Christopher Thomason he ran a international car company, Porsche, which wa insanely rich and famous. Her eldest sister, Louise Kay, has married a rich oil man and moved to France where she became yet another famous model.Thats why she was not in the jet with them. Her middle Sister, Sarah, was the royal families official photographer assistant that is the British Royal Family but she decided to come to New York for a bit and help with the move. Amanda was the youngest of the Thomason Family at age, 17. Her family originally lived in the Hamptons before moving around a lot for her Dads work but apparently this move to NYC was final, he said that a lot with Moscow and Argentina too. But for Amanda moving to New York was different because her long lost best friend lived there, Chuck Bass.

The plane landed on the long stretch of tarmac with a bit of a thump. Once their luggage had been packed into the white limousine they set off to the building they would be living in. It would be a lovely penthouse with a view that could see the entirety of New York City. The penthouse was already furnished and ready to be moved into so when they arrived they immediately started to unpack their things.

"I call dibs on the second biggest room!" Sarah Shouted once they arrived in the elevator into the penthouse. The penthouse was a lovely gold and white marble themed with a open plan dining room and living room.

"No fair!" Amanda Shouted running's after her big sister.

"It's only fair Sarah gets the second biggest room because she's older!" Their Mother Shouted through the hall behind them.

"Oh come on!" Amanda groaned.

"Ha ha!" Sarah rubbed it in Amanda's face. After they had all settled into their on-suite rooms they wondered around the huge penthouse. Their were halls that went on for miles and stairs that went up for years.

"I think I'm going to go wander around the city." Amanda said to her Mother who was unpacking.

"Okay as long as you unpack your stuff when you get back." He Mother turned around to realise that she had already left the room and was in the elevator.

Amanda reached the ground floor and walked out into the street to hear the sound of bustling cars and people. Amanda pulled out her phone and brought up a map. She was looking for St.Judes Constance. Amanda and Chuck had a history, not a romantic one surprisingly. It was summers in the Hamptons when they were just young children at the age of 12 stealing alcohol from her parents cabinet. She can still remember those summer days on the beach and coning innocent people. Those summers were the best. In fact when they were 14 they both got a small tattoo. Amanda's Said "_Best Friends with Chuck Bass" _in small writing on her shoulder so she couldn't wear t-shirts for a while unless she covered it up with make-up. Chucks tattoo said "Best Friends with Amanda Mary"on his shoulder too but He probably got it removed. Those summers in the Hamptons were the best scheming and coning. Despite all those summers together they never got each other's phone numbers so they lost contact quickly after she never saw him after the summer where they got the tattoos when they were drunk.

Amanda snapped out of her daydream of the Summer days in the Hamptons and found her self at the gates of Constance St.Judes. It was lunch time there so the students in uniform were walking around talking and texting. Amanda shyly walked into the school grounds and looked around for a familiar face. She eventually started to ask around if anyone had seen him. She stopped a boy with black hair and a satchel around him with a poor looking jacket.

"Hey do you know where Chuck Bass is?" Amanda Asked the boy.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Amanda Thomason." Amanda interrupted the boy before he could speak.

"I'm Dan Humphrey, Hi? And no I haven't seen Chuck around he will probably be in the courtyard though or at the front of the school." Dan shrugged wondering why a girl like her could be looking for a bastard like Chuck.

"Thank You, Dan." Amanda rushes off accidentally dropping her purse behind her. Dan noticed and picked up the Chanel wallet.

"Hey you dropped your wallet!" Dan Shouted But the brunette with blue eyes had already ran off. Amanda came to the stairs that lead into the school where she saw Chuck Bass himself standing next to another brown haired boy.

"Chuck!" Amanda waved her hand at him from the bottom of the stairs. Nate and Chuck turned their heads to face her.

"Amanda? Is that you?" Chucks Asked beginning to walk down the stairs before Amanda ran up them and threw her arms around him giving him a hug, not a long one though.

"What are you doing in New York?" Chuck asked enthusiastically. Nate was so confused.

"My Father moved us again but to New York this time and I knew that you lived here because you mentioned it before." Amanda was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm sorry, what is going on here." Nate questioned looking very confused.

"This here Nathaniel is my Best Friend from the Hamptons." Chuck gestured his hand towards Amanda.

"Chuck I have been to the Hamptons with you and have never met her." Nate walked down the stairs to come level with the two.

"You weren't by my side every second, every summer me and Amanda would get up to all kind of mischief like stealing alcohol and scheming for years until they moved from the Hamptons." Chuck Answered.

"Don't you talk on the phone?" Nate Asked.

"Well 12 year olds didn't exactly have mobile phones did they." Chuck Replied. "Oh here's my number by the way." Chuck took Amanda's phone and put in his number.

"Excuse Chucks manners as he hasn't introduced me fully. My names Amanda Mary Thomason." Amanda held out her hand that Nate shook.

"Nathaniel Archibald." Nate Replied. "So Thomason, doesn't that mean you come from a long line of overachievers?" Nate Asked.

"Yup, that's basically it." Amanda Answered shrugging her shoulders. Amanda turned back to Chuck.

"So.. do you still have yours?" Amanda mumbled tapping her shoulder. Chucks eyes widened.

"Have what?" Nate chuckled.

"A tattoo..." Chuck mumbled quietly almost inaudible.

"I'm sorry, did you say a tattoo!" Nate Shouted quite loudly.

"Shush! Not even Blair knows because I cover it up with makeup." Chuck presses his hand on Nate's mouth shutting him up.

"Why can't she know?" Nate queried. Chuck rolled up his sleve to reveal his tattoo he then wiped off the makeup with a tissue he had in his pocket.

"Best Freinds with Amanda Mary? Oh, that looks bad, not the tattoo it's actually pretty good but I mean because Blair will find out some day." Nate inspected the tattoo.

"Here's mine." Amanda rolled up she t-shirt sleve and wiped the makeup off of hers.

"Best Friends with Chuck Bass. Now, this is really bad because if Blair see's this your dead meat Chuck." Nate put his hand on his shoulder and patted him.

"What about me?" Blair walked down the stairs, Amanda and Chuck quickly rolled down their sleeves.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about..um.. a chair Nate saw in a shop." Chuck covered up.

"Oh Okay.. do you mind to interduce me to your friend?" Blair tilted her head at Amanda and smiled.

"Oh, this is Amanda Thomason, we knew eachother from Summers in the Hamptons." Chuck put it blandly.

"Thomason Huh? So your probably richer than any of us here added together?" Blair gave Amanda a smile before shaking her hand.

"Balir Waldorf, from Waldorf Designs." Blair introduced herself flipping her hair.

"I'm a fan of your Mothers work, very gifted." Amanda complimented. Blair turned her head to Chuck before giving him a kiss on the cheek as the bell rung.

"I got to get to class but I'll catch you after school." Chuck said to Amanda before walking off. Nate and Blair waved before following after Chuck.

"A Waldorf. Not too bad Chuck, not too bad." Amanda Said under her breath as she turned around to leave and head back home. In the Hamptons Chuck was obviously the same woman perusing mam as he was here but he and Amanda has made a promise. They could never kiss or do anything slightly romantic because they didn't want to ruin their friendship. This was hard for Chuck because back then as a 14 year old Amanda was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen before but he couldn't do it, he couldn't ruin something so great.

"Ah, your back how was the adventure around New York?" Marina Asked once Amanda returned to the penthouse. Amanda pauses for a second.

"Yeah..um it's was lovely I went for a walk in the park, beautiful scenery." Amanda lied.

"Sounds nice, we should go there some time." Amanda's Mother smiles before walking away. Amanda let out a sigh of relief before walking into her room to realise that her luggage had already been unpacked and put in her wardrobe. A women in a black and white outfit was dusting her room.

"Um.. Hi." Amanda Said startlingly the maid.

"Oh, good afternoon Ms.Thomason." The maid Replied.

"You are relieved of your duties, in my room at least." Amanda Said making the maid walk out of her room and into her sisters. Amanda didn't think the maid was starting work until they had fully moved in. Amanda laid on her bed and took out her cellphone and texted some of her friends.

Chuck sat in his math class daydreaming. There was only 5 minutes of the day left so he wasn't paying attention he was just thinking about Amanda and all those summers in the Hamptons. Although it may have just seemed like a good few sprees there was a real close knit friendship between him and Amanda. Chuck struggles when they were younger to stick to their promise. Chuck recalled the time when him and Amanda were sitting on his bed in their holiday house in the Hamptons. The two of them were laughing once they had stopped Chuck looked into Amanda's eyes. Amanda tucked her hair behind her ear like she did every 2 minutes.

"Wow." Chuck Said quietly.

"What?" Amanda asked wondering what Chuck was on about.

"Your just so... amazing." Chuck leaned in closer to Amanda and closer to the point where their foreheads were touching with their lips not even brushing together.

"Ch..Chuck.. I can't.." Amanda pulled back before they did kiss.

"I..I'm sorry I lost control for a minute." Chuck apologised.

"It's okay I would just like to keep this friendship a friendship." Amanda firmly Said.

"Me too. Let's make a promise we can never kiss or do anything romantic like, ever." Chuck held out his hand to make a handshake.

"It's a deal." Amanda shook his hand and gave him a smile.

"Chuck! I asked you what is the square root of 204!" Chucks math teacher called from across the room.

"Oh..um, uhh." Chuck stuttered he had been caught not paying attention, again. Some people sniggered at Chuck.

"It apears Mr.Bass has been caught daydreaming about Blair again." Mr.Strakin joked making the class laugh and making Chuck go slightly red. The bell rang and everyone packed up their bags and left. Chuck received a text from Amanda as he left the classroom it said "Wanna hang?" Chuck Replied "Yeah, come to mine here's my address (address)" Chuck smiled at his phone while leaving school. He entered the limo and drove home. Chuck threw his bag onto the floor next to his bed and he sat on the edge of his bed and read a message Amanda had sent him "I'm just 5 mins away :)" she had sent that 4 minutes ago so she should arrive any moment.

"Chuck, How was school?" Bart stood in the doorframe of his bedroom. Bart slightly startled Chuck.

"It was good. I thought you were at work?" Chuck asked a little confused.

"I came home early as I had finished my work for the day." Bart answered.

"Ah, I see." Chuck replied, Bart turned around to the sound of the elevator doors opening. Chuck thought in his head "_oh no" _because Bart has never liked him and Amanda's friendship, Bart seemed to think that Chuck would take advantage of Amanda.

"Oh, Hello Mr.Bass." Amanda greeted the man in the suit.

"Amanda, What brings you here?" Bart asked surprised.

"Well my Father has moved us here to New York, permanently." Amanda replied awkwardly.

"Ah Yes, I will have to go say Hello to your Father. Where have you moved to?"

"Not that far from here just a few blocks up in the _Bakersfield Complex." _Amanda shifted awkwardly.

"In the penthouse I presume?"

"Yes."

"Anyways I shall be in my office." Bart walked past Amanda and went up the stairs.

"Sorry, I didn't realise he would be home this early from work." Chuck apologised.

"It's fine, Bart Bass never stopped me." Amanda sniggered, Chuck laughed too.

"Come sit, What would you like to drink?" Chuck asked walking towards the cabnit.

"Chuck it's only 4pm" Amanda sat down on the white sofa.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Chuck shrugged pouring some scotch into a small glass.

"Gin and tonic then" Amanda gave in.

"So tell me what have you been up to these past 4 years." Chuck handed Amanda her glass and sat down.

"A lot of moving, I accidentally made a fortune from coning 1 man, I spent the money on drink, makeup and clothes so my parents would never notice. I got expelled from 2 private schools, 1 for spilling a bucket of water over the headteacher while she was wearing an almost see through white blouse and the other and the other for breaking into the school and throughing my 15th birthday party there." Chuck laughed at the amount that had happened.

"There was probably a lot more that I can't remember, what about you?" Amanda asked taking a sip from her drink.

"Well, My life has been pretty boring except for an online anonymous person ruining mine and my friends lives. I slept with best friends girlfriend, Blair you met her, and I and some others broke into the school swimming pool. I also brought down some con artists." Chuck set his scotch down on the table infront of them.

"Speaking of Blair, A Waldorf? Not too bad Chuck" Amanda commented making Chuck go slightly red.

"He yeah, Blair and I we are confusing, there are a lot of games." Chuck rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well as long as it's a good game, that's all that matters." Amanda commented. "Oh and Chuck, when you begin to lose don't flip the board." Chuck listened to Amanda's advice, it was wise. The elevator gave a ding and Serena Vanderwoodsen walked in.

"Oh Hi Chuck and his.. friend?" Serena was a little confused.

"This is Amanda, she used to live in the Hamptons that's how we know each other we hung out all the time during the summer. Cece used to speak about her family a lot, the Thomason's?"

"Ah Yes! Cece did speak about them. She does know.." Serena was interrupted by Chuck.

"About Blair Yes, What do you think I am an animal?" Chuck took one last sip of his scotch.

"I question it sometimes." Serena walked past them and into her room.

"Wait. Bart Bass married Lily Vanderwoodsen?" Amanda's jaw dropped.

"Ah Yes I forgot to mention that." Chuck added. Amanda took the last sip form he thin and tonic.

"I should be off, my parents will be suspicious about where I am and if I tell them I was with you... well you know how they feel about you." Amanda stood up and picked up her handbag.

"They feel almost hostile towards me." Chuck stood up too.

"Yup. By the way I have lost my wallet I think I might have dropped it at St.Judes." Amanda began to walk towards the elevator.

"I'll keep an eye out for it." Chuck waved at Amanda before she entered the elevator.

Dan Humphrey was walking down the street heading towards the Vander-Bass residence. Dan noticed a familiar figure walking infront of him.

"Nate?" Dan tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Oh, Hey Dan, I was just heading to Chucks." Nate replied.

"Strange me too but the thing is I would rather not like to have any interaction with Chuck Bass, can you give this to him a girl called Amanda was looking for him and she dropped it." Dan handed Nate the Chanel wallet.

"Oh yeah I met her, I'll make sure she gets it." Nate smiled at Dan and walked away. Nate took the elevator up and entered the penthouse only to realise that Chuck already had his coat and scarf on.

"Oh hey Nate, I have to go because Blair needs me we can talk in the elevator." The pair entered the elevator and Chuck presses the button to go to the lobby.

"Long story, but here is Amanda's wallet she must of dropped it so can you give it to her." Nate held the wallet out.

"Can't Blair said to get to hers quickly, can you just give it to her?"

"Yeah sure, just give me the address." The elevator stopped at the lobby floor.

"The penthouse in the "BarkersfieldCompelx"" Nate and Chuck walked out of the elevator.

"Okay." Chuck entered his limo leaving Nate standing on the pavement. Nate made his way up the street to the address. He entered another elevator and went to the penthouse.

"Hello?" Nate called through the open apartment.

"Hello?" He recieved Back, Marina Thomason walked in the room.

"Oh Hi, I'm Nate Archibald I believe I have your daughters wallet, she dropped it." Nate held out the wallet. Amanda walked into the room as well.

"Oh hey Nate, You found my Wallet!" Amanda went up to him and he handed it to her and she gave him a big hug. "Thanks, I didn't think I would ever find it again."

"Oh it was just a good gesture." Nate modestly said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come, I'll take your coat." Amanda took Nate's coat off of his shoulders and hung it up on the stand. Amanda led him into her room.

"Nice room." Nate commented.

"Yeah it's the third biggest, Sarah got the second biggest." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Haha, I suppose I have perks of being an only child." Nate laughed. Amanda's phone rang but she ignored it.

"Aren't you going to take that?" Nate asked pointing at her phone.

"Oh it's no one." Amanda declined the call.

"So how are you liking New York so far?" Nate Asked coming and sitting next to her on her bed.

"It's amazing, I love it here." Amanda Answered.

"That's good, I'm sure Chuck has already told you about Gossip Girl then?" Nate asked.

"Gossip Girl?" Amanda said sounding confused.

"Yeah it's basically an anonymous person posting rumours and gossip on this website." Nate brought up the website on his phone. "They have already made a post about you." Nate showed his phone to Amanda.

"_Spotted:_

_Chuck Bass And Nate Archibald relighting burnt out friendships. Amanda Thomason has come to town and is bound to stir up some drama. Finally it was starting to get boring around here - In Chuck Bass"s own words. Let's see what sort of trouble this bitch can bring..._

_XOXO, GG"_

_"_Whoa, So almost the entirety of Manhattan has seen this." Amanda brought up the website on her own phone and turned on notifications.

"Yep, your gonna be all the talk for the next week."

"This is going to be fun." Amanda Said looking previous posts from Gossip Girl.

"Trust me Gossip Girl has brought nothing but trouble to me and my friends." Nate looked at the floor.

"Yeah some of these posts are ruthless." Amanda couldn't stop reading about the affairs and rumors of these High Schoolers. Nate shifted closer to Amanda to look at her phone. Amanda set her phone down. The two of them talked for about hour, they had fallen in love with each other's personalities. Nate and Amanda looked at eachother. Nate couldn't snap out of this trance, he was lost in her blue eyes that shine in the light. Neither could stop looking they were both stuck like that for minutes, what felt like hours. Amanda held Nate's hand slightly tighter with out even realising. The two teenagers were completely lost in eachothers gaze. Nate placed his hand on Amanda's cheek when the two leaned in for a kiss which resulted in another longer kiss, and another, and another. The two just couldn't stop. Amanda broke the kiss but only to go and lock her bedroom door. Amanda returned to her bed and the two continued to kiss. They fell into their backs still kissing. Nate pulled off his t-shirt while Amanda slid her skirt off. Clothing items after clothing item came off until...well you know. It wasn't exactly either of their first rodeo's. Once they finished up they just lay cuddling for a bit.

"Nate, I know this is crazy but just in one day I think I have fallen in love with you." Amanda played with his hair.

"I know this is crazy but so have I." Nate kissed Amanda before breaking it off at the sound of someone knocking on Amanda's bedroom door.

"Amanda, Mom says dinner is ready." Sarah Shouted.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Amanda Replied. The two waited for her to walk away before they laughed.

"I better get out of here before they suspect anything." Nate sat up and started to gather his clothes.

"Aw, I almost like you more without your clothes on." Amanda winked at him while she also pulled on her clothes. Once both were fully clothed they left the room almost as casually as possible.

"Bye." Amanda gave Nate a small wave as he entered the elevator. Amanda turned around and headed to the dining room.

Nate made his way to the Vander-Bass penthouse once again. Nate walked into Chucks room where Chuck was lying in his bed on his phone.

"Who's Nate you look like crap, you look like you..just got..laid.." The penny dropped for Chuck.

"Chuck I know your like a big brother to her so please don't kill me." Nate held his hand infront of him.

"I wasn't planning on but now you have given me the idea I might. Nate you have only known her for what not even a day and you sleep with her!" Chuck raised his voice.

"Look I was there for hours we were just talking when we just started to.. Well you know." Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay you may have had one bonding experience but you don't just go and sleep with her then!" Chuck realised his voice was actually quite loud and Bart or Lily might hear him.

"She told me she loved me! And I said it back..." Nate's voice got just a loud.

"She probably just said that in the moment." Chuck waved his hand at Nate.

"But the thing is she said it afterwards." Nate came and sat next to Chuck on his bed.

"Wait, she said it afterwards, I know Amanda and she doesn't just tell anyone that." Chuck gave Nate a worried look. "She has actually fallen in love with you and you have fallen in love with her, in less than a day." Chuck looked down and rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"I mean it's not a bad thing, right." Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really just that I know if there is one person more likely to break the other ones heart, it's you. I swear if you hurt her you will pay, I have seen Amanda with a broken heart and it's not pretty." Chuck made that clear.

"Trust me Chuck I could never hurt a girl like Amanda."

"Good." Chuck firmly said.

"So what did Blair need you for?" Nate asked out of curiosity. Chuck gave him a smug smile.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Chuck smirked.

"You know what never mind.." Nate and Chucks phone both gave a ring. It was a GG post.

"_Oh have I got the scoop for you guys, newbie Amanda has made herself at home already, in Nate Archibald's pants that is. Amanda is definitely going to get on here. Nickname: Little Miss Not So Innocent. There will be updates._

_That's all for now _

_XOXO, Gossip Girl."_

"Not exactly a great first impression from Gossip Girl then" Nate put his phone back in his pocket.

"No but it will change I'm sure." Chuck commented.

Amanda arose, it was her first day at Constance. She had a shower and breakfast before putting on a little makeup. Amanda left the penthouse and made her way to the Private school. The moment Amanda stepped into the school gates the aroma changed in the air, she heard people whispering. Amanda had seen the Gossip Girl post but who hadn't. Amanda wondered off and bumped into Blair and her minions at the MET steps.

"Oh Hey Blair." Amanda waved at Blair who was eating her yogurt.

"Hi, congratulations on your first Gossip Girl post and in less than 24 hours of being in NYC, I'm impressed, if it keeps going this way you might be aloud to sit with us here at the MET steps." Blair took a spoon of yogurt. Amanda nodded her head and went off to go find Nate or Chuck. Amanda found Nate standing at the steps infront of the school door.

"Hey Nate" Amanda walked up to him.

"Hey" Nate gave Amanda a small kiss on the cheek taking Amanda by surprise. The bell rang telling them it was time to head to class.

"See you at lunch?" Nate said.

"Yeah." Amanda held his hand before letting go as he walked away. Amanda made her way to her first class. The time just seemed to fly and before she knew it it was the end of the day. She and Nate were looking at the notice board along with some others before they left. There was a ball Saturday Night and today was Friday so it was pretty short notice. The ball was a charity event run by the school.

"Do you want to come to the ball with me?" Nate Asked Amanda as they walked towards their homes.

"Yeah, I'm going shopping for a dress with Blair, she asked."

"That's nice." Nate commented.

"Anyways I'll see you Saturday night?" Amanda stopped as they were already at the building.

"Yeah see you then, bye" Nate walked on heading to his house."

Once Amanda was in the elevator she got a call.

"James please just stop calling me!" Amanda Shouted into her phone.

"Oh baby, I love it when your angry at me just come home babe and be with me you love me don't you?" James slurred into the phone.

"Your drunk aren't you? You are so despicable!" Amanda hung up, distraught.

James was someone she dated back where they last lived in Italy. He was American but lived in Italy his full name was James Knight. Amanda fell in love with him and at first it was all hugs and kisses but then things turned toxic and he started it abuse her and make her do things she didn't want to do. Amanda got to her room and changed into some other clothes so she could go shopping with Blair for a dress. Amanda received a message form James. It said "I know where you live in New York so I'm going to fly there and win you back" Amanda messaged back "bull crap." Amanda acted strong but she was scared of this guy, he was a few years older than her but only 2.

Blair and Amanda met at a store and they begun to shop.

"Oh my god this would look so cute on you." Blair held a dress up to Amanda. It was a burgundy coloured strapless dress that went to the floor.

"I'm kind of loving it." Amanda admitted so she took it and tried it on. Blair's eyes glimmered when she saw Amanda in the dress it was perfect!

"You should definitely put your hair in a bun with this dress." Blair said fiddling with Amanda's long hair.

"Ooo, how about this for you." Amanda handed Blair a dark blue dress that didn't quite hit the floor with a laced chest and straps.

"Wow, you have quite good taste Amanda." Blair commented taking the dress and trying it on. Blair walked out of the fitting room and looked in the mirror.

"This is definitely the one." Blair said turning around. Amanda and Blair left the shop with big grins on their faces. They the meet and grabbed some coffee before doing a little more shopping in all the best stores like Chanel and Gucci. The sun was setting by the time they had shopped till they dropped. Once Amanda got home she landed in her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Amanda awoke with their maid greeting her with breakfast in bed. Amand great fully ate the breakfast and watched tv in bed. She eventually got up and went to the gym they had in their penthouse for a bit of an exercise. The day just flew by and before Amanda knew it it was time for the ball. Amanda had gotten dressed and done her makeup and hair. The limousine came and picked her up. Chuck, Blair, Serena,Dan And Nate were all in it. They shared some champagne on the way it was good fun. Once they arrived at the ball they were announced as they walked in couple by couple. The dance began. Amanda was dancing with Nate but through the song you switched partners and went in to the next. Amanda was happily dancing before she was partnered with James. He had actually come to New York.

"No." Amanda muttered.

"Yes. I'm here to take you back to Italy with me." James Said.

"You can't just take me in the middle of a dance." As Amanda Said That the song finished. James took Amanda's arm and pulled her forcefully along. Chuck saw this happen and followed the two. James pulled Amanda out to a fire exit door and onto the roof. Nate saw Chuck leave so Nate followed too. James took Amanda to the edge, as much as Amanda struggled against his grip she couldn't get free.

"Say that you will come back to Italy with me and stay with me!" James started shouting.

"Never!" Amanda Shouted Back. James shoves Amanda closer to the edge.

"Say it!" He Shouted even louder. Chuck and Nate has gotten into the roof by Thai point.

"Hey what do you think your doing!" Chuck Shouted James. James looked at Nate and Chuck giving Amanda to slip out his grasp but before the could run he slapped her face and pulled her arm back towards him. Nate wasn't taking none of it and ran up to him and punched James square on the face giving Amanda another chance to run towards Chuck. Chuck had Amanda for a moment before going and helping fend off James. The two men managed to get James down while Amanda ran and got some help. The cops arrived and arrested James, he could be looking at 10 years in prison.

"I'm glad your okay." Nate held Amanda once the police had taken James away.

"I'm always okay while your holding me." Amanda kissed Nate. Dan,Serena,Chuck, Blair, Nate and Amanda stood infront of the school watching the police drive away with James. All of their phones went off with a Gossip Girl post.

"_Hey Upper East Siders,_

_I promised updates and I have them. Little Miss Not So Innocent's ghosts of the past came and haunted her tonight at the charity ball we were just lucky Chuck and Nate were there to save the day. Amanda you have earned your place in Manhattan, welcome to the game._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl."_

_**I have been writing this for a week on and off but tonight I decided to finish it because it can't just sit here doing nothing forever. Anyways this might be the last fanfic I post for a while depends when ever I get my next burst of inspiration. I did come to a few blocks with this story but I got around them. Anyways that's all for now.**_

_**Xoxo, Amanda x**_


End file.
